largo tiempo
by ichigokurnosaki
Summary: Después de derrotar Ichigo derroto a Aizen un nuevo mal se acerca a nuestros personajes favoritos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Ya pasaron 13 años desde que hIchigo había derrotado a Aizen y todavía no había aparecido ningún oponente digno. Ichigo se había casado con Rukia y habían tenido un hijo llamado Eren que ya tenía 16 años

-¡Eren arriba !es hora de ir a tu nuevo colegio-dijo ichigo furioso tocando la puerta de este.

-mmm... en cinco bajo- dijo eren semis despierto.

-¡dije que te levantes carajo!- grito ichigo empezando a golpear la puerta cada vez más fuerte.

- ¿por que tanto alboroto?-dijo Rukia , que llegaba al lugar del alboroto.

-pasa que tu hijo no se quiere levantar- dijo ichigo cada vez golpeando la puerta más fuerte

-dije que ya me levantaba-dijo eren del otro lado de la puerta

-entonces no tienes por qué andar comportándose como niños y paran de pelear- dijo rukia mirando severamente a su esposo-y tu Eren levántate que se va hacer tarde para tu primer día de colegio y no me hagas repetirlo dos veces- dijo amenazantemente

-Me baño me cambio y bajo –tomando su ropa

Mmm.. Eso huele muy bien –bajando la escalera y sentándose

-hijo que esperas hacer en tu primer día –decía ichigo con una tostada en la boca.

-No tengo la más pálida idea –con cara de pregunta.

-Mama tu que isiste en tu primer día de escuela.

-no quieres saber –mostrado sorpresa por la pregunta de su hijo.

-bueno me voy chau –tomando su mochila dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-cada vez más grande ¿no? en pocos años se marchara –lo dice Rukia, mientras abrasa a su marido.

/

-Eren en su camino se encuentra a su primo atsuya shido tenía 15 años

-¡Eren!-gritando y corriendo.

-Ss... Shido que haces aquí-sorprendido

-que prefieres que me vaya si prefieres ir solo yo lo entiendo –siendo gentil

-no solo me sorprendiste ¿qué vas a la misma escuela que yo? –preguntándole mientras caminaban

/.

-Bueno ya llegamos nos vemos –saludándolo

-bueno chau eren –también saludándolo, eren llega a su salón habla con su profesora y esta le propone que ella lo presente él dice que sí.

-alumnos tenemos un nuevo estudiante.

-hola me llamo kurosaki eren y tengo 16 años –tratando lo mejor posible de presentarse.

-buscas un asiento eren –le dijo su profesora dándose la vuelta al pizarrón y dejándolo a la intemperie.

-ven siéntate aquí –le dijo uno de sus compañeros

-¿gracias cómo te llamas?-pregunto eren mientras se sentaba .

-Tobichi Chad y tu ¿Cómo te llamas? –le dijo Chad con una gran sonrisa.

-"parece una buena escuela buenos profesores "-pensó Eren

PUMMM

Una gran mano que había aparecido de la nada había destruido su salón.

-PP.. Pero que fue eso -decía mientras se acercaba Eren a la ventana y vio a un gigante ¿demonio? deforme.

-**HUELO…SANGRE DE SHINIGAMI… TU HUELES COMO ESE MALDITO DE KUROSAKI… TE MATARE**-Eren se quedó de piedra al escuchar a el demonio y decidió correr "viene detrás de mi" pensó Eren mientras corría mas rápido y lograba salir del colegio.

-pero qué carajo sucede... ¿que mierda es eso?- mientras miraba para atrás y veia como el demonio se iba hacercando cada vez mas a el.

-soy un hollow y voy a devorarte maldito shinigami –acercando su gigantesco mano hasta que lo quiso tomar

Eren vio como se le iba cortando el brazo que lo agarraba hasta que se vio cubierto de la sangre del hollow y tras de este vio a su padre lo vio vestido con un traje negro.

-Pa…papa que está haciendo vestido así –mientras que trataba de entender la situación y lo miraba a su padre con mucha dudas en sí.

Ichigo ignoro a su hijo y miro al hollow que estaba preparando para contratacar , el agarro su espada y le apunto lo corto a la mitad , vio como empezaba a desaparecer y de la nada apareció dos hollow , golpearon a ichigo y dejándolo inconsciente, luego aparecen 10 hollow mas gigantes y estaban a punto de matar a ichigo en un intento desesperado de salvar a su padre eren toma su espada y sus poderes de shinigami se desatan y ataca a los hollow y los destruye con un gran corte que salió disparado de la espada , ichigo se despertar justo cuando su hijo hace ello ataque de Getsga tensho ,eren al terminar la batalla se desmaya y su padre lo atrapo justo antes de que se lastimara .

Tendría que explicarle varias cosas a su hijo cuando despertara.

_Continuara..._

**Espero que les allá gustado y sean completamente sinceros en los comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Bueno si están leyendo esto significa que te gusto mi primer capítulo espero que también te guste y como dije en el primer capítulo se completamente sincero gracias y empecemos.

-tomando a Eren en sus brazos ichigo lo llevo a su casa.

-PP…pero que paso estas bien Eren respóndeme Eren –gritaba Rukia mientras lo abrasaba

-no pasó nada me salvo un holow que me ataco y me dejo inconsciente - decía mientras le explicaba a Rukia –su poder espiritual se liberó cunando tomo mi espada tanto poder no lo supo controlar y se desmayo

-llévalo a su habitación tiene que descansar –decía mientras se iba hacia la cocina preocupada –pensando "han habido mucha actividad holow en los últimos 3 meses "

-Pa. Papa eres tu –pregunto Eren mientras despertaba

-hijo como estas –le decía mientras lo subía por la escalera

-a donde me estas llevando –decía medio despierto

-a tu cuarto Eren bueno llegamos descansa –mientras lo acostaba

-ichigo en peso a pensar también "ha habido mucha actividad holow como supieron que eren estaba ay "

-¡ichigo ven ya! –gritando Rukia

-¡ay bajo pero que paso! –bajando la escalara corriendo

-ichigo otro holow pero este parece diferente nunca avía visto su poder como si fuera…

-voy para ya –toman su espada saliendo hacia afuera

-oye no te olvidas de algo ichigo –diciéndolo irónicamente

-a si tu beso bueno toma -y tomándola la besa apasionadamente después de 2 minutos la suelta y sale

/

-saltado sobre las casas ichigo piensa "debo asegurarme de volver por Eren, Rukia y el pastel de carne

-al llegar ichigo que da total mente sorprendido era un menos con partes de holows unidos al menos que estaban atacando la ciudad y de pronto el monos se da cuenta de que ichigo estaba ay y lo ataco con un rayo llamado cero ichigo lo esquivo de suerte y al ver que no le podría ganar iso el bankai es cuando un yinigami yega asu máximo poder y lo libera bueno su bankai ace que su fuerza y velocidad aumenten y su espada cambien .

-te destruiré demonio getga-ten-yo -y con ese corte lo hiere gravemente - y el cero escapa ocultándose en el manto de la noche literalmente corre la noche como si fuera una cortina y se oculto

-debo irme o me perderé la cena -corriendo saltan preocupado pensando "no debo perderme la comida "-entra a su casa para descubrir que Rukia se había comido todo .

-perdona mi amor es que estaba muy preocupada- mientras su marido tenia cara de que tenia hambre y estaba enojado .

-yace tengo una idea te hago algo de comer –con imagen de idea

- AL DIA SIGUENTE

-eren arriba no vas a llegar tarde a tu segundo día de clases -mientras lo movía de lado a lado tratando de despertando .

-mama en cinco –mientras estaba bajo la las frazadas

-a si –y llenando un balde con agua y arrojándoselo –¡arriba!

-¡ay! esta fría mama que es lo que ases – mientras de un salto salió de la cama

-bueno eren tu no te querías levantar y me llevaste a esto- mientras llevaba el vade

/

-hijo como te des… jajajaja porque estas todo mojado –decía entre risas

-como quieres que no este mojado si mama me levanto de un baldazo de agua –mientras escurría su ropa

-mama tengo hambre no ay nada para desayunar –mientras le gritaba a su madre

-eren estoy ocupada dile a tu padre que te aga el desayuno –mientras lavaba la ropa

-a mi no me miren yo estoy leyendo –mientras leía el diario

-pa! hazlo o le digo a mama –apuntándole con el dedo

-a tu medre mmm.. que quieres desayunar tocino o huevos –decía preocupado

-las dos por favor papa –decía feliz

-claro hijo en rato salen –sacando los huevos el tocino y poniéndolos a cocinar

-hijo sobre lo que paso ayer –mientras cocinaba

- a si porque estabas a si vestido y tenias esa espada –preguntando

-eren voy hacer sincero yo soy un sinigami o dios de la muerte nosotros nos encargamos de los holow un holow son espíritus atrapado en un cuerpo malignos sin alma por lo que tienen un agujero en el pecho ,se multiplican transformando a otras almas. Si es un alma maligna al matar al holow se va al averno ,en cambio si el alma de una persona corriente esta seba ala sociedad de almas ,un lugar protegido de los holows

-papa tu quieres que yo crea eso …-por la puerta irrumpiendo URAHARA diciéndole

-¡ichigo¡ necesito decirte algo Mm… que rico olor eso es tocino Eren me darías un pedazo-tomando un pedazo de tocino

-tío es mi desayuno toma ese pero ninguno mas –decía molesto Eren

-pero yo que iba hacer aquí a si ¡ichigo! Tenemos problemas un holow –diciendo normal mente sentado

-¡que! Un holow y ahora me avisas idiota –gritándole a Urahara

-a bueno tenia hambre tu también aria lo mismo –tomando jugo

-bueno me tengo que ir eren después seguimos ablando –mientras salía por la puerta

-es momento sal ichigo –y con la punta del bastón Hurahara saca al su alma en forma de sinigami

-nos tenemos que ir ¿si sabes cuantos son? No va a ser como la otra ves que me dijiste que era uno pero en realidad eran 5 holows y si no hubiera sido por eren yo no estaría en este mundo el puño de ese holow me dejo inconsciente .pero eren tenia en un poder espiritual demasiado fuerte y es como… "si su parte sinigami se despertaran de golpe y atacaran a cualquier cosa que se moviera"- pensando mientras y llegaba hacia donde estaba el holow

/

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE EREN

-Mama me tengo que ir- tomando su mochila

-Bueno hijo adiós yo tengo que terminar de lavar la ropa. No lo he pensado pero poir que lo poderes de Eren se liberan solo can toda la fuerza cuando toco la espada de ichigo.

/

EN LA CALLE EREN SE ENCUENTRA A SHIDO SU PRIMO OTRAVES Y SHIDO LE PREGUNTA A EREN

-tu sabes que fue esa gran explosión en tu salón el otro día yo no se porque cuando exploto hubo en derrumbe abajo y una roca me dejo in consiente por suerte uno de mis compañeros me saco y si no hubiera sido por el yo no estaría vivo –le explicaba Shido lo que paso a Eren mientras camina van hacia el colegio

-¿te duele la herida Shido? ¿Cuántos puntos fueron? ¿viste algo? ¿Quién fue el que te saco?-haciéndole una pregunta tras la otra

-para ,para ,!para ya¡ porque tanta pregunta que ¿tu subes al no? –con sospecha también le pregunta levantando su ceja en forma de pregunta

-Eee..yo saber algo no como crees Shido y yo enzima nunca te mentira "talves no vio nada"-pensaba Eren con preocupación

-Eren te ves medio un poco mal quieres que vallamos al hospital –Shido se sentía un poco preocupado por su primo hacia tiempo que no lo veía y habían pasado 4 años y lo volvió a ver recién el primer día de clases

-no estoy bien solo que un poco cansado ayer me fui a acostar un poco tarde y no dormí casi nada –decía Eren mientras camina con Shido

-a bueno ya hemos llegado Oo… mira es tamki Origami –Shido quedo perplejos de la belleza de Origami era una hermosa chica de cabellos largos platinados de una edad de 16 años

-Tamaki Origami no la avía visto no me parece tan linda como dices –dice Eren no dándole mucha importancia

-co-como dices no tan linda pero que dices es la chimas linda pero de que estarán hablan talves de lo hermoso que soy

MIENTRAS TANTO LA COMVERSA DE ORIGAMI Y LAS OTRAS CHICAS

-oigan quien es el chico nuevo

-no se yo no lo conozco

-y tu origami

-a, no se como se llama

-se llama kurosaqui Eren

-a bueno no les parece guapo lo voy a saludar –caminando hacia Eren

MIENTRAS TANTO EREN Y SHIDO

-Eren mira viene hacia acá-decía Shido con sorpresa

-y que bueno suerte Shido yo me voy –saludándolo a Shido y yéndose

-adiós Eren "ay dios viene nunca me avía hablado ,pero donde va lo esta siguiendo a eren " "Eren y la #$%& te pario "-mandilo a la mierda por llevarse a a la chica que le gustaba a Shido

-a no pensé que a Shido le gusten chicas a si siendo sinceros tan fea no es –decía Eren mientras caminaba

-¿quien no es tan fea? – le preguntaba Origami a Eren

-Aa..Origami san que ases aquí pese que estarías ablando con Shido pensé –decía Eren con sorpresa por la aparición de Origami a su lado

-no porque pensaste eso no quería hablar con tigo te quería decir que me pareces muy guapo –decía Origami total mente sonrojada

-guapo a bueno nos vemos un gusto conocerte –lo decía Eren no dándole mucha vola

-que no me vas a decir nada no me vas a besar a invitarme a salir algo nada –con enojo por que a Eren ella no le importaba

-no porque yo diría o aria eso no me gustas bueno chau me tengo que ir a clases –marchándose asía su clase

-me gusta Eren pero no se si el siente lo mismo por mi o es un idiota –preguntándose por su amor síes correspondido o no

-"no quiero intervenir con el amor de Shido porque si no me odiara para siempre "bueno tengo que entrar que Origami está mi clase –Eren está preocupado por lo que le avía dicho Origami

-Eren san siéntate junto a mi –decía Origami mientras acomodaba el asiento

-no gracias yo me siento aquí " no puedo estar a si me va insistir no quiero herirla pero " le enviare una carta

-¿de quien es la carta?-pregunto Origami

-de Eren

-a si –Origami veme en el balcón de la escuela te quiero decir algo –Eren me quiere decir algo estoy feliz seguro que me quiere decir que yo también le gusto

EN EL AL MUERSO ORIGAMI VA HABLAR CON EREN

-hola Eren de que querías hablar –Origami mira a Eren

-Origami te quiero decir que.. ¡cuidado! –dijo Eren al ver a un holow

-Eren se tira ecima de Origami tratando de salvarla una gran explosión y granmano queda marcada a su lado

-A TI TE VUSCO AL AVERIGUE TU NOMBRE KUROSAKI EREN TE DEVORARE Y ESA CHICA LA ARESUFRIR ANTES DE COMERLA ,ESTAVES TU PAPI NO TE SALVARA

-como sabes eso maldito monstruo –gritaba Eren mientras protegía a Origami

-"con quien esta ablando ,que esa cosa "-pensaba Origami

-RECUERDAS LOS HOLOWS QUE TU PADRE FUE A DESTRUIR BUENO SON SOLO UNA DISTRAXION PARA QUE TE PUDIERA SEGUIR Y ATACARTE DE SORPRESA SACRIFIQUE ,PERO CAPTURAMOS A TU MADRE Y LA TENEMOS EN NUESTRO MUNDO

-a mi madre devuélvanmela o si no te...te destruiré -decía mientras su fuerza espiritual aumentaba

-CREO QUE ME COMERE A LA CHICA PRIMERO COMO APERITIVO

-que es esta cosa que me esta tomando es como si una mano si una gigantesca me estuviera tomando ,pero que es eso –final mente puede ver a los holows por la onda de poder de Eren .cuando el poder de Eren se libera les permite a los humanos poder ver a los holows

-suelta la ¡ya! –con odio saltando

-Y SI NO LO AGO QUE SIN TU TRANSFORMASION EN SINIGAMI NO PUEDES HACER NA QUE PUTA FUE ESO ME ARRANCASTE LOS DEDOS CON TUS MANOS

-Eren tomo a Origami en sus brazos la lleva al suelo y el sube asta donde esta el holow lo atrapa y el sus pensamiento el esta como en una suida pero de lado el encuentra a una chica que no conoce y esta llorando ella era una chica de 1.60 de alto con capa negra por enzima que le cubría todo el cuerpo de piel blanca como la nieve de cabello rubio es muy hermosa de aproximadamente 16 años y Eren queda sorprendido

-oye ¿Por qué lloras? puedes decírmelo –Eren le pregunta con toda confianza

-por que te preocupo si apenas me conoces no te debe preocupar - le pregunta mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-me preocupan todas las personas ,aunque no las conozca – enojado por la pregunta de la chica

-bueno te diré porque lloro es porque no tengo nombre y ay otra razón vas a morir –le explica y Eren que da sorprendido

-¡que! Como que voy a morir –con sorpresa por la respuesta del chica

-si mira en este espejo en realidad estas ay pero si te quieres salvar toma me , di mi nombre y salta de este edificio

-esta bien lo y diré tu nombre medosangets –y arrojándose Eren despierta sacando a medosangets y ataca al holow cortándole el brazo –te destruiré maldito demonio

-**TU MALDITO ¿HUMANO O GINIGAMI? LO QUE SEAS TE DEVORARE-**corriendo ferozmente a atacarlo

Eren se sonríe y toma a medosangets y con mucha confianza parte al holow a la mitad

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Qué era esa cosa gigantesca?-se pregunta Origami

Y apenas esas preguntas ve a Eren parado en el aire como si nada

-o no Origami ya despertó, espero que no me allá visto-Eren se da cuenta que Origami vio todo por sus ojos de asombro y se aleja corriendo o mejor dicho volando

Unas ves que se fue Eren llegan las amigas y le preguntan:

-¿qué era eso Origami?

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Origami!-pero no las oía por se quedó pensando en lo que avía visto

_CONTINUARA_

ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS


End file.
